The Grayson Siblings
by Irisflower101
Summary: Summary- AU. The night Mary and John Grayson fell they left behind five children. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie Grayson, ages nine, seven, six, four and a half, and the youngest only three. Follow the siblings as they join Young Justice, and try to avoid Deathstroke, their adoptive father for the past thirteen years.


**AN- Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is the second try at this story, the first version didn't feel right after a while, and I hope you like it! **

Summary- AU. The night Mary and John Grayson fell they left behind five children. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie Grayson, ages nine, seven, six, four and a half, and the youngest only three. Follow the siblings as they join Young Justice, and try to avoid Deathstroke, their adoptive father for the past thirteen years.

Dick/Nightwing- 22

Jason/ Shadow- 20

Tim/ Red Robin- 19

Stephanie/ Spoiler - 17

Cassandra/ Black Bat- 16

" Wing what are we doing," Spoiler asked.

" We're looking for Deathstroke and hope he doesn't find us."

" It's been seven years."

" He's been spotted in Gotham by Robin and Huntress," Shadow said

Robin and Huntress. The son and daughter of Batman, both had different mother's. Robin was born first, and his mother is Talia al Ghul. Huntress was born two years later, and her mother is Catwoman.

" Seven years can do a lot," Nightwing added.

Seven years. Seven years since they broke away from Deathstroke. He took them in after their parents died thirteen years ago.

However, all Deathstroke did was abuse them. Nightwing took the heat for his younger siblings. Even when Shadow and Red Robin were old enough to handle the pain, their older brother would still take the heat. Like a parent would.

" I asked the Titans," Kid Flash said appearing next to the birds," No sign of Deathstroke in Jump for a while."

" No sign of him in Happy Harbor either," Superboy said

" Your positive"? Nightwing asked

" Positive."

" Are you alright Wing"? Kid Flash asked

" I'm fine."

" I worry about you."

Nightwing gave Kid Flash's hand a light squeeze as he intertwined them and couldn't help but smile at the speedsters concern. They had been a couple for nine years already after meeting by accident on the streets.

Superboy and Red Robin were a couple also. Have been for five years now after Red Robin snuck out one night and met the Kryptonian while stopping a robbery in Bludhaven.

" You don't have to worry KF," Nightwing whispered before pulling his hand away and continued looking for another five minutes before calling it a night.

" Alright looks like we're clear for the night," Nightwing said and looked at Kid Flash and Superboy. " You spending the night"?

" Sure." Kid Flash said

" If you don't mind," Superboy said

"You're always welcome," Nightwing replied and took off with everyone behind him.

They arrived home, which was a house on the wrong side of town, in Bludhaven. It had six bedrooms, six bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a laundry room, and a garage.

Wally had found the house two years ago after Dick had complained to the speedster multiple times how much he wished they could live altogether instead of in three apartments every time they moved.

Nightwing locked the door once everyone was in and leaned up against it, smiling as Kid Flash kissed him full force.

" Get a room!" Jason shouted, and both adults pulled away, blushing instantly.

" You're just jealous dad has someone to kiss," Steph said with a laugh before everyone headed to there rooms.

" Hey, babe I was-." Wally started but stopped as Dick took off his uniform and revealed all his scars.

A black S was burned onto both his shoulders, two on his back and one on his neck. To follow that there were scars everywhere from whips, knives, glass, and Dick's favorite, bullet scars.

" Yeah?" Dick said

" I never mind. I forget."

" No, you didn't. What is it."

" Well, you know my uncle right?"

" Barry Allen, also the Flash, son to Henry and Nora Allen, husband to Iris West Allen, uncle to Wally West, father to Don and Dawn Allen and grandfather to Bart Allen. What about him"?

" How the hell do you-never mind I'll ask that later. Anyway, Barry is part of the Justice League, and I'm part of Young Justice with Bart, Connor, and Kara, so I was wondering-".

" No babe. I'm not putting myself or this family out there".

" Come on! You'll have full protection."

" I said no babe. The moment we're out in the field it becomes more dangerous."

" You'll be more protected then you are now."

" More protected? What's that supposed to mean"?

" That came out wrong. Listen you'll have Robin, Huntress, the team, the league, the Titans and the doom patrol protecting this family other then you do it yourself".

" I don't need anybody else."

" Come on babe. I've seen you break because you feel like a failure and the pressure is sometimes too much. It would make me feel so much better, I hate leaving you."

" I can't believe I'm doing this."

" So we are?" Steph asked peeking her head through the door with her siblings.

" Yes, we are."

" When"?

" Tomorrow morning."

" Yes"!

" Get some rest or were not going."

Dick's siblings smiled and headed off to bed.

" If anything happens to either of them-," Dick said

" Nothing will happen babe. Trust me you'll be safe." Wally replied and kissed the birds forehead before they climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

" He's not happy about the team," Tim said as he turned to face Connor after they laid down, " I know him, and he's doing it for Wally. Dick hates being around people, and he'd do anything to make Wally happy."

" Dick just worries about you, I've seen it first hand. Remember when you first met me? He showed up after the robbery and threatened to shoot me if I was a spy or if I broke your heart." Connor replied, and Tim started laughing.

" We hadn't even started dating yet, and he was already going dad mode. You know he gave me the talk after we got home, the awkwardest night of my life."

It was Connor's turn to laugh, and Tim started laughing harder.

The two laughed until they couldn't breathe, and Connor could tell there was still something on his boyfriend's mind.

" Your brothers going to be fine honey," Connor said

" He never does anything for himself, hasn't since mom and dad fell. It's always been about us, and I just wish he'd put himself first for once."

" Sounds like someone else I know."

" He raised me, what did you expect."

Connor rolled his eyes at Tim's reply and within five minutes, both were out for the night.

**The Next Morning**

Recognized Kid Flash B01

Everyone stared at Wally as he came through the zeta tubes half the team smiled as the zeta tubes announced five new people.

Authorized by Kid Flash B01. Recognized Nightwing B46, Shadow B47, Red Robin B48, Spoiler B49, Black Bat B50.

" You came!" Huntress shouted excitedly

" Team this is Nightwing, Shadow, Red Robin, Spoiler and Black Bat. They will be joining us from now on". Batman said

" Red," Supergirl said with a smile.

" Supes," Tim replied and gave her a hug.

" Dudes! You're here!" Beast Boy shouted and hugged Spoiler and Black Bat.

" It's nice to see you too BB." Spoiler said with a smile as she hugged the green teen back.

" Care to introduce me to the new team." Black Bat said as the three pulled away.

"This is the expanded Teen Titans. Bird family meet Mas y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Killowat, Jinx, Thunder, Terra, and Lightning".

" Meet Young Justice." Wally said " Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, Blue Beetle, Bumble Bee, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad, Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Red Arrow, Robin, Huntress, and Aquagirl."

Recognized Impulse B45

Nightwing smiled as he saw Impulse. The speedster was over most nights for dinner and more times than not brought Beast Boy with him for movie and game nights.

" WING! YOUR ALL HERE!" Impulse shouted and hugged Nightwing, almost knocking the bird over with his speed.

" It's good to see you, Bart," Nightwing replied with a smile.

" This is so crash! I can't believe Wally convinced you."

" Yeah well, we do crazy things for the ones we love."

Wally didn't miss the slight irritation in his boyfriend's voice, and he knew right then and there, the bird had come to the team for him. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was, and Wally should've known the bird better.

" Hey, can I talk to you," Wally said, and Dick nodded.

" What's up?" The bird asked as they entered Wally's room.

" You don't want to be here do you?"

" What? Baby of course-"

" Don't lie to me, Dick. I've been your boyfriend for the past nine years, I can read you like a book."

" Then you should've known from the start I hated the idea of joining the team."

" Why'd you agree?"

" Because of you! Why else would I put my family in danger!"

" They're not in danger! The team-"

" Doesn't even have your back! You know how many times I've had to save your ass because your precious team failed!"

" You know how many times I've had to save your ass because you're too stubborn to admit you needed help!"

" I don't need help! I had everything under control until I met you!"

" Oh really! So the night I met you, which was you falling off a building, was everything under control!?"

" I'm going home!"

Dick stormed past Wally, and the speedster wasn't letting the bird leave that easy.

" That's it! You're walking away from me!" Wally shouted, and all eyes turned to the couple.

" I'm not doing this with you right now Wally!"

" Then when!"

" I don't know! I'm going home!"

" Fine! Run away! It's what you do best!"

" Says the speedster that runs away from every problem in his life!"

Wally glared at his boyfriend for a moment before he ran to the zeta tubes, heading to Central, while Dick went back to Bludhaven, leaving everyone else in the Mountain speechless.


End file.
